All of Me Series: Bulletproof
by dreamscarred
Summary: Takes place immediately after Sandcastles, Storms and Stingrays, highly recommend you read that first warnings: Sex, Fluff, Angst, Drama, blood, erotic shaving SLASH M/M NC-17


**title:** Bulletproof  
**rating:** NC-17  
**pairing:** Candy  
**universe/series:** All of Me  
**summary:** Takes place immediately after Sandcastles, Storms and Stingrays, highly recommend you read that first  
**warnings:** Sex, Fluff, Angst, Drama, blood, erotic shaving  
**beta:** none all mistakes are my own. Sorry is my spelling and grammar is not perfect.  
**disclaimer:** I wish I owned them but I don't

Samantha and Cody watched has Randy's stretcher was unloaded from the ambulance. The EMTs had sedated Randy on the ride to the hospital to help prevent him from going into shock and over exerting himself causing more blood lost. Samantha bounced Alanna in her arms the small child had been upset the whole way here.

"Shh, sweetie. Daddy's going to be ok," Samantha tried to calm Alanna. "You ok Cody, you're um," Samantha pointed at Cody's lower half.

"I forgot about that kick," Cody and Samantha were led into a waiting room by a nurse. They sat down in a couple chairs in a stale waiting room. They were both silent worried about Randy, Alanna softly sobbing in her mother arms scared of the hospital. Cody looked down at his hands, stained in Randy's blood from helping put pressure on the gunshot wound.

"It hit him in the shoulder, right?" Samantha held Alanna tight.

"I couldn't really tell the exact spot. There was so much blood, it had to have hit an artery or something for that much blood," Cody choked a bit on his words. "I should probably find a washroom," Cody held his hands up so Samantha could see the blood on them.

"Can you stay with me until we know something before going to wash them," Samantha looked at Cody. They could see that they were both fighting tears over all that had happened. Cody nodded and tried to think what he could do to help them think positive. His mind rewinding all the events that had just happen in the past three hours. Then suddenly he groaned and started to laugh. "What's funny?"

"I pity the poor nurse that puts him in a hospital gown," Cody snickered. "If they get to nosy checking him out they might see something white," Samantha busted out laughing.

"I hope if they see that they don't come out here and see that RKO hickey on your neck," Samantha continued to giggle, while Cody started to blush. "Thanks Cody, he wouldn't want us out here frowning. He needs us to smile when he wakes up."

"He really didn't want to be knocked out on the ride here," Cody smiled remember Randy growling at the paramedics in the ambulance.

"He's stubborn," They looked up has the waiting room door swung open and a doctor walked in.

"Mrs. Orton," He spoke lifting up a chart he was carrying with him.

"Yes," Samantha stood from her chair adjusting Alanna in her arms.

"First off, your husband will be fine. He did lose a lot of blood because the bullet grazed an artery but he is going to be fine," a bit of relief came over both Cody and Sam at those words. "Now we've x-rayed him to pinpoint the exact location of the bullet. We're about to operate on him to remove it."

"Can we see him before you operate?" Samantha hoped.

"No he's already on the table by now and he's unconscious," the doctor denied the request. "Once the procedure is over I'll be able to tell the full extent of the damage done and how long it will take for it to fully heal."

"He's a professional wrestler," Cody spoke up. "You can't just cut his shoulder to pieces, he'll need back at one hundred percent," Cody got out of his chair and looked at the doctor coldly.

"Understood, we'll make sure to that everything will heal clean. But he will probably be out of commission as far has his job goes for at least two to three months," the doctor warned both of them. "Now if you'll excuse me," the doctor left the waiting room.

"At least we know he's going to be ok," Samantha turned to Cody.

"He's not going to like two to three months off," Cody bit his lip.

"He won't, he got real restless when his collar bone was broken. He was quiet the bear to live with, not mean or anything. He would just get frustrated when he couldn't do the things he liked," Samantha sat down.

"It was his right shoulder this time. There is going to be a lot more he won't be able to do," Cody paced around a bit.

"I know and he does not like asking for any type of help. I had to help him by force a bit last time, hopefully he'll be more willing to let you do things for him," Samantha sighed. "You should go wash your hands. I'll be fine now that I know he's ok," Cody nodded and went off to find a bathroom.

Cody scrubbed his hands hard wanting Randy's blood off them. Hard to believe they got probably some of the happiest news in their lives to night only for all this tragedy to hit. Cody had to give it to Samantha for going through all of tonight's events and managing to keep her head. Cody was sure when she had a moment alone she would let go for a while. Cody dried his hands and returned to the waiting room.

"I just got her to sleep," Samantha smiled.

"If she gets to heavy I can hold her," Cody offered has he took his seat.

"I should be ok. I want to ask you something?" Sam looked Cody in the eyes.

"What is it," Cody could see Samantha was nervous. Cody really was hoping it wasn't some type of bombshell he'd had enough drama for one night.

"When Randy is released from the hospital they're going to offer him pain medicine," Samantha paused. "Randy has a bad history with pain killers and somas."

"I had heard small bits about that from some of the guys in the locker room," Cody spoke truthfully now somewhat understanding her concern.

"He's overdosed before. Not too many people know that," she rocked Alanna in her arms. "That was about 3 years ago. Any way here is what I wanted to say," Samantha inhaled. "When Randy broke his collar bone they gave him medicinal marijuana instead of pain killers because he handles it better and doesn't get hooked to it. He was really good at dropping cold turkey when he no longer needs it," Cody just looked at her and nodded. "I want to ask the doctor to prescribe it to him this time too, if you're ok with it."

"What about the wellness policy? Won't he get fined?" Cody bit his lip did a fine matter when it was a fine or his lover getting hooked on pain killers. Cody had never seen him take a pain killer since they got together, or even before that. Randy did exercises for his shoulders, always stretched and had frequent professional massage therapy. Now Cody understood why, Randy was trying to work through the pain without drugs, trying to steer clear of his addictions.

"If it's prescribed he won't be fined. Upper management knew about it last time and they tested him still but just didn't say anything or do anything when the positive test result for marijuana came up," Samantha smiled. "But I can understand if you…"

"No. I understand and I want what's best for him. I hope you can convince the doctor," Cody was concerned they might push pain pills instead.

"If this doctor won't, I know I can get his doctor in to do it. His doctor knows about the over dose and was the one writing the prescription during the collar bone injury," Samantha felt relieved that Cody understood she was only trying to protect Randy. "I'm going to need to stock the fridge when we get back," she laughed.

"Why?" Cody had an idea but still wanted to hear her response.

"He gets massive munchies. He just randomly starts raiding the refrigerator," Samantha giggled. "He is a hoot when he's stone. He's like a big lazy horny teddy bear that has the dumbest jokes."

"Really now? What happened last time?" Cody could envision Randy lounging on a couch eating potato chips and watching porn for some reason.

"Which story should I tell you?" Samantha shifted Alanna so the she was resting her head on her mother's shoulder. "Oh this one was a riot. He was in the basement smoking. Alanna was probably a week old. He asked me his we had baby ear plugs, and a chocolate pie."

"Ear plugs for him?" Cody raised an eyebrow.

"No for Alanna," she was laughing trying to get the rest of the story out. "I asked him the same question. He told me he wanted to plug her ears so he wouldn't wake her up with the pie. I thought he was nuts, then he said he wanted to stick a dildo in the pie and masturbate with it but was scared he'd wake the baby," Cody was bent over laughing making sure he didn't fall out of the chair on to the floor.

"Oh man. Let's not buy any pies ok," Cody couldn't stop his laughing fit. "What am I in for?"

"Lord knows, just wear a plug and be ready. So long has he's sexually active he might not get grumpy over not working out, or taking bike ride. He'll be using you to keep fit," the both kept laughing until a nurse came in.

"Excuse me," she smiled politely wondering what was so funny. " is in recovery, his surgery was very successful. We will be moving him into a private room soon. So if you would follow me you can be waiting there so he can see you when we bring him in."

"He's awake?" They both asked.

"He's coming around. He's going to be groggy and out of it when you see him but he is awake and asking about you three," Cody and Samantha followed the nurse out of the waiting room. "Also he was making very clear he wanted a private room that was set up so all of you could stay with him and money was no object when it came to making it happen."

"Sounds like Randy," Samantha giggled. "We would like to stay with him, if that's ok?"

"It is, the nurses are getting some cots ready in the room. Right in here," the nurse opened the door for them. Samantha walked in with Alanna but Cody stayed behind.

"Nurse, I'm worried about her," Cody motioned his head a Sam. "She's pregnant and with all that just happen," Cody knew stress couldn't be good for a pregnant woman.

"I'll talk to the doctor for you," the nurse patted him on the shoulder and walked away. Cody and Samantha only had to wait about ten minutes with nurse wheel a very dopy Randy in.

"Codes, Sam, Lanny," Randy words were slurred and he had a lazy grin on his face.

"Here we go," Samantha whispered to Cody. The nurse set up his IV pole and made sure the bed was hooked up properly, before leaving the mentioned the doctor would be back soon. The three of them approached the left side of Randy's bed so they could be next to his good arm.

"How are you feeling baby?" Cody held Randy's hand.

"Tired like we just went at it for five hours straight," Randy flipped his hand up so he could squeeze Cody's. "Didn't they bring cots?" Randy attempted to lift his head to peer around the room. "I guess you guys are going to be snuggling up here with me," Randy smirked.

"They will be bringing cots for us," Samantha rolled her eyes.

"Oh good," Randy shifted over in his bed a bit. "Codes come snuggle, this things got sides so you shouldn't roll off this small bed."

"I've got a cot too," Cody shook his head no, while Randy frowned. "We'll be here with you."

"Yeah," Cody knew Randy hated sleeping alone. Whenever they were apart there would be nights Randy would just keep Cody on the phone or video chat until he fell asleep. "Can I see my baby?"

"Here," Sam put the sleeping Alanna in the crook of Randy's left arm. Alanna feeling and smelling her father let a coo out in her sleep and snuggled against him.

"Are you all ok," Randy let out an involuntary yawn.

"We are. I might have a bruise on my thigh from that bitch's kick, but otherwise fine," Cody felt calm has Randy's thumb made small circles over his hand. The door to the room opened and Cody jerked to pull his hand from Randy's but even all medicated Randy was able to tighten his grip to keep Cody by him.

", the doctor would like to see you for some test. Just to make sure your baby is ok," Cody looked over at Samantha.

"Sorry, I was worried and…" Samantha held her hand up.

"It's ok, thank you," Samantha left the room with the nurse to get her check up.

"Thank you Cody," Randy went back to stroking the young man's hand. "For looking after them."

"You don't have to thank me, silly," Cody moved so that he was closer to the head of the bed. "We're a family it's what families do."

"Codes," Randy's eyes where heavy. Cody placed a kiss on Randy's forehead.

"Get some sleep. Snuggle with Alanna, I'll be right here," Cody moved a chair next to the bed and sat in it.

"I want to apologize," Randy turned looking at Cody.

"For what?" Cody rubbed Randy's left arm.

"For if I'm grump when we get home. If they give me pain pills I'm going to throw them out. I'm just not good with them," Randy looked at his daughter. "I never want you or her to see the monster I can become."

"Sam told me. She's going to see if they'll give you some weed instead," Cody leaned over and kissed Randy's cheek.

"Fuck yes," Randy laughed and cringed has the movement bothered his shoulder. "Shit."

"I should apologize though," Cody chuckled. "Because of me the nurse probably saw some cum on your thighs."

"They must have cleaned me," Randy grumbled lowly embarrassed. "I don't feel any dry cum."

"I'm sure they've seen worse," Cody watched Randy's face got redder.

"Only I would get shot with an ass filled with cum," Randy sighed and tried to get over it. "My luck I'll die having sex, with more cum up my ass. If that ever happens babe promise they'll bury me with your cum up there," Randy winked at him obviously over the embarrassment.

Cody went to answer but the door opened again has two orderlies brought in to cots and lined them against the wall quietly. The two men sat in silence until they left, Cody letting out a deep breath. "You're more likely to kill me with an orgasm first," Cody stuck his tongue out.

"Don't tease me with that wet tongue when I can't have it on my body," Randy pouted.

"I'm sorry Randy," Cody made sure not to disturb Alanna and gave Randy a soft passionate kiss. "Just want to keep the mood happy. You had me scared to death that I would lose you."

"I'm fucking superman don't you know. Bullets can't stop me, or didn't you see my magazine cover," Randy curled his lips up in a cock smirk.

"Assho," Cody was cut off as Randy lifted enough to take his lips again.

"Let's put Alanna on a cot," Randy whispered. "Then you and I have a little romp before Sam gets back."

"You're high, I heard the story of you wanting a pie," Cody licked at Randy's lips.

"Oh god, what else did Sam tell you," Randy scrunched his face. "It was one time. I smoked a bit too much."

"Yeah right blame it all on the weed," Cody stretched back in the chair. "I know what a horn dog you are without weed. Get some sleep; please you need your rest."

"I'll sleep on two conditions," Randy mouth opened for another yawn.

"And they are?" Cody crossed his arms.

"Alanna stays up her with me until Sam's back," Cody nodded signaling to Randy he could have his first request. "Two, I want a goodnight kiss," Randy pursed his lips together. Cody gave Randy his second request bending over the bed giving Randy a kiss, parting his lips so the bed ridden man's tongue could caress his. They keep the kiss going, every time Cody would try and pull back Randy would nip his bottom lip begging him to keep the kiss going.

"Aren't you two tired?" Samantha was standing in the door way.

"Aw Sam, Cody was just kissing me goodnight," Randy gave Cody a quick kiss on the cheek.

"How did your test go?" Cody pulled back from Randy.

"They more than confirmed the pregnancy and everything is fine. I think we all need some sleep," Samantha walked over to the bed and picked up Alanna. "Sorry," She frowned has Randy looked sadden when his bed companion was taken from him. Samantha thought about it and put Alanna back in bed with Randy knowing he wouldn't let anything happen to her.

"Thanks," Randy kissed Alanna's forehead and accepted a kiss from Samantha while Cody glanced away. "I hope we can all go home in the morning," Randy closed his eyes and fell asleep.

**xxx**

The next day came. The doctor told Randy he would be unable to start heavy training his arm for two and half months. Randy had to remain in the hospital up until it was time to fly back to St. Louis with Samantha on Saturday morning. Cody had to fly out Friday night for the weekend house shows. Randy had to force him to go because Cody did not want to leave his lovers side. Randy slept through most of the weekend only leaving his bed when needed and to Samantha's surprise not touching his prescribed marijuana. When Monday night rolled around Randy was starting to feel more active.

"Hey you're out of bed," Samantha looked up from the basket of clothes she was folding.

"Yeah, we got any Advil?" Randal sat in the leather chair looking for the remote to the TV.

"It's in the medicine cabinet. I'll grab it for you," Samantha passed him the TV remote and left the room.

"Dada," Alanna pulled on Randy's sweat pants. Randy looked down at her on the floor, seeing she had been playing with her dolls.

"Hey princess, want Daddy's toes," Randy flexed and wiggled them making her giggle.

"Up," she tried to climb up Randy's right leg. Randy went on instinct to pick her up and winced in pain as it shot through is right shoulder.

"Daddy can't pick you up," Randy bit his lip in pain. However the pain was in his heart and not in his shoulder has he watched Alanna lifted her arms up. She couldn't understand why he wasn't picking her up like he always did. "Daddy wants to though, so badly."

"Da," Alanna had tears in her eyes getting upset that he father was denying her a simple hug. Randy trying again to grab her with his left and growled in pain. He felt his heart rip in two has the small girl on the floor cried.

"Alanna what's wrong," Sam returned with a bottle on Advil and a glass of water. She surveyed the scene of Alanna crying and pulling on Randy's pant leg. Then the look of anguish on Randy's face. "Randy?"

"I can't pick her up," Randy beat his head against the back of the chair in anger. Samantha set the pills and water down and picked up the crying child.

"Shhhh, Alanna, you're daddy's hurt. He's not trying to be mean," She patted Alanna's back.

"Put her on my left side Sam," Randy shifted over in the chair.

"You sure, she might crawl up on you and hit your…" Samantha didn't get to finish.

"I don't fucking care. I made her cry the one thing I fucking thing swore not to do," Randy bit back tears upset that he had made his daughter upset. Samantha set Alanna down in the space Randy had made for her.

"I'm going to move this end table so you can set the remote and things on it easier," she pushed the small table on Randy's right so it was now on his left.

"You shouldn't be doing that stuff," Randy growled.

"I'm not straining and I'm only one month along," She then proceeded to set the pills and water on it. "Going to watch RAW?"

"Yeah," Randy used his good arm to wipe Alanna's tears away. "Daddy didn't mean to make you cry," he whispered as she started settling.

"I'll make us a pizza and we'll all watch it together. Now take these you need them," she made Randy take two of the Advil. "Why haven't you used any of your…"

"Pains not that bad," Randy lied to her swallowing the household pain medicine. The pain was terrible but Randy wasn't about to allow her to roll a joint for him. He didn't think it was right for her to have to touch the stuff when she wasn't exactly a fan of it besides in a case like this. He had tried the other night to make one, but without his right arm he couldn't. So he had just laid in bed trying not to move and rest off the pain. Randy really wasn't able to do much, he had sponge washed but he couldn't shave with his left hand. Well he could but he would probably end up slitting his own throat when he did his chin. So the Randy sitting in the chair with Alanna didn't look anything like the Randy of norm. His hair was well grown out now and need a slight trim; his whiskers on his face had grown out more than the normal five o'clock shadow he would sometimes allow.

"RAW comes on channel 60," Sam said down on the couch. "Pizza will be done in about twenty minutes."

"Ok," Randy felt Alanna shift in the seat next to him. "Ready to see Cody kick butt sweetie," he smiled now that his daughter was back to being happy.

They sat there and watch all of Raw. Alanna stay put and never went for Randy's bandages. She fell asleep half way through after get a few bites of Randy's pizza. After Raw Randy watched Samantha put Alanna to bed, sad that he couldn't help out. Randy made his way into his and Cody bed room slowly climbing back into bed. Randy grabbed his phone and checked his texts, nothing new. He made a quick text to Cody of:

"_You looked real good tonight. See you tomorrow afternoon."_

Randy was tempted to type I love you, but it was his and Cody's thing to not say those three small words. So he finished the text with a something with a different meaning but to him and Cody was one of the main ways they expressed they're feelings.

"_I want my _ B====D_ in your O - RKO"_

Randy laughed and hit send on the message. He had just set the phone on the stand and it vibrated picking it up he read the text.

"_Thanks sexy, a bit rushed at the moment or I'd call you up for some phone sex. FYI I always want your _ B====D_ Get some sleep - Cody"_

Randy smiled re-reading the message, before putting the phone back down next to his bag of medicinal marijuana. "Might have to swallow my pride and get you to roll it if I want sex," Randy pouted. He knew that anytime he moved around to much the blood would flow through his arm and the pain would start shooting across his collarbone. And sex would defiantly get his blood pumping.

Randy continued to just lay there thinking about how he would manage to have sex with one good arm. "Poor Cody's going to be riding for a while," Randy yawned has sleep finally over took him.

Cody crept quietly through the house. It was only five in the morning and he was sure everyone was asleep. He had hunted online all weekend to get an earlier flight home and had succeeded getting a red eye that took off only an hour after RAW was over. He pushed the door to the bedroom down open and saw a sleeping Randy facing him, which was odd. Odd only because Randy always slept on his right side away from the door and faced Cody's side of the bed.

"Cody?" Randy asked in the darkness before flicking on the light.

"Hey," Cody smiled at the injured man in the bed who was illuminated by the light.

"What time is it?" Randy yawned.

"About five in the morning," Cody set his bags in the closet to be unpacked later. "How you feeling," Cody observed Randy's unshaven face.

"Like shit," Randy admitted. "Can I get you to sleep on my side of the bed?" Cody realized it was so Randy could hold him and nodded stripping his clothes off until he was nude. "I can see the bruise," Randy whispered has Cody slid into bed.

"Don't worry about it. I've taken a lot worse bumps," Cody moved next to Randy. Randy wanted to move his right arm to pull Cody in but resisted the urge. Instead he was pleasantly surprise when Cody pressed against him resting his hand on Randy's hips drawing their bodies together. "Well this is new," Cody chuckled.

"What?" Randy didn't understand what was so funny.

"You've got body hair," Cody nuzzled the bit of chest hair now present on Randy. Cody moved his legs to see if Randy's legs were stubbly but only felt the soft material of jogging pants. "Oh man and you're not sleeping naked. Baby you really don't feel well," Cody leaned up and kissed Randy feeling the rough whiskers scarping against his lips.

"Only wearing them because Sam's been in and out of the room checking on me," Randy grumbled. "And I can't fucking shave with my left arm. I feel so gross, I fucking hate body hair."

"I know, you kept telling to shave mine even before we hooked up," Cody ran a finger down Randy's forearm feeling even more hair. "I kind of like it on you, makes you more manly."

"Fuck off, I'm not going to become a bear or something," Randy snarled.

"Want me to shave you?" Cody offered knowing Randy probably wouldn't ask. Cody watch Randy look down in defeat and saw there was pain in those blue grey eyes.

"I can't move around a lot, starts hurting," Randy mumbled. Cody realized one thing Randy smelt, not dirty and not of weed but really clean.

"Baby, you haven't," Cody turned and saw the full bag of marijuana.

"Can't roll it and I don't want to smoke it up here so close to Alanna," Randy rolled carefully onto his back.

"Let's go down to the basement then," Cody rolled out of bed to the dresser and hauled out a pair of grey metallic looking gym shorts. "I'll roll one for you and then after you and we can take a bath."

"Codes," Randy winced sitting up to swing his long legs over the edge of the bed. Cody made his way to the bed.

"Here use my shoulder," Randy put his left hand on Cody's shoulder and pushed up off the bed.

"I can't believe how the simplest things are so hard. Wasn't like this with my collar bone," Randy picked up the bag of weed.

"Because you don't use your left hand the same has your right," Cody soothed him. "Come on lets go down stairs."

They snuck out of the room and down to the basement so not wake Samantha and Alanna. Randy sat on the couch in the basement watching Cody prepare the joint.

"So you ever take a hit?" Randy asked knowing Cody smoked the occasional cigarette and that's why he knew how to roll a joint. "Give me a little extra. Just in case it won't hurt me."

"Yeah, few times in high school and in developmental," Cody handed the finished product to Randy. Randy held it to his lips with his left hand and Cody lit it for him.

"Thanks," Randy puffed on it letting the smoke roll out of his nose. "Here," Randy offered it to Cody.

"I can't," Cody shook his head and sat next to Randy. Randy took another drag and turned his head and blew the smoke at Cody.

"Smoke with me baby," Randy was already starting to feel the effects of the marajuna. "I doubt they'll test you in thirty days. They just tested a few weeks ago, and besides they usually don't bother with you because you're not a partier like the other young guys."

"You need that for your pain," Cody looked at the joint Randy was handing out to him.

"Why did you think I had you put a little extra," Randy laughed. "I wanted to share. There is way more in that bag than I'll ever need. Come on."

"Peer pressure much?" Cody took the joint and took a drag. Returning the favor he blew the smoke back at Randy.

"Sexy little bitch," Randy smiled has Cody brought the joint to Randy's lips so the older man could inhale more. Cody stood up and pushed on the center of Randy's chest so he sunk into the sofa. Cody put one knee between Randy's legs and straddled his left leg.

"This hurting you?" Cody took another puff feeling Randy's left arm cup his lower back.

"Like I would stop you if it was. Take another drag and kiss me," Randy smirked. Cody took another hit and wrapped his arms around Randy's neck. Cody held the smoke in his mouth and leaned for to kiss Randy letting the smoke waft up between them. "You know I haven't cum in over five days," Randy pushed his hips out into Cody's. "Can't even jerk off with my left hand."

"I'm sorry baby," Cody nuzzled Randy's neck and offered Randy the final drag.

"You been a bad boy touching yourself behind my back?" Randy slid his hand down the back of Cody's shorts.

"Maybe," Cody grinded down on Randy's thigh.

"Fuck just thinking about that makes me so hard," Randy's stoned grey blue eyes looked into Cody aqua ones. "Tell me, did you jerk it softly or hard. Or maybe you put a new toy in your ass wishing it was me," Randy rolled his neck looking at Cody. He knew his boy could get very dirty when he was alone, and he had cell phone pictures and videos to prove it.

"We should go upstairs and take that bath," Cody rubbed the hairs on Randy's chest. "I want to feel your smooth chest against me while you fuck me," Cody gave Randy a kiss and helped him off the couch. Randy started laughing for no reason. "What?"

"Let see if we've got a pie," Randy just held Cody's shoulder has he slumped against him laughing.

"We should check and see if they make chocolate flavor lube sometime," Cody started laughing as they started heading for the starts.

"Oh shit we've got to be quiet. Can't have Sam waking up and seeing that," Randy pointed at Cody's tented shorts.

"Yeah like yours isn't sticking out," Cody reached down and groped Randy threw his gym pants. They made their way back to their bedroom, Cody quickly dropping his shorts. "I think a shower will work better for shaving than a bath," Cody faced Randy and let his hand move slowly down his chest before giving his cock a quick stroke.

"You know what I like to see. Baby," Randy tugged on his pants indicating he wanted Cody to strip him. Cody dropped to his knees and crawled on all fours over to Randy. "Damn I thought I was only one who got horny when I was high," Randy started moaning has Cody rubbed his cheek against Randy's cloth covered erection.

"How's your pain?" Cody let his fingers run over the strip of hair going from Randy's belly button down into him pants.

"Bad baby, real bad," Randy laced the fingers of his good arm into Cody's hair pushing the young man's face into his crotch. "Hurts so much right here between my legs," Randy was no longer having the sharp pains in his shoulder they marijuana had did the trick for now. Cody reached for the waist band of Randy's pants and pulled them down over the firm thick thighs. Cody licked his lips for the first time seeing hair on Randy's pelvic bone and just a bit on the base of his dick.

"So tempted to blow you right now," Cody brought his lips close to the wet red head of Randy's dick.

"Not when I'm hairy, please," Randy pulled Cody's head up. "Plus I can't really brace myself with one arm," Randy pouted.

"Okay," Cody got up of his knees. "Let's get you shaved," Cody hugged Randy and made sure to get a good feel of Randy's ass. "Damn now I want to fuck that," Cody felt around Randy's unshaven ass a bit more.

"Hell no," Randy growled. "I'm topping tonight bitch, I haven't even had hand sex in a week."

"Lower your voice," Cody pressed softly against Randy. "So are you going to blow that weeks' worth in my ass or on my ass?" Cody took Randy's good arm and pulled him into the bathroom.

"I think it will depend on what position I'm able to do it in," Randy removed the sling from his arm carefully. Cody took the shower head out of the cradle and turned it on getting the temperature just right.

"There are a few different ones that don't use your arms," Cody helped Randy get in the shower. "We'll get creative."

"Or not and you can ride my dick," Randy smirked has Cody sprayed him with water trying to avoid the bandages. Cody set the shower head down and picked up Randy's shaving gel, squirting some into his hand.

"Hold still," Cody rubbed the gel over Randy's face. Cody had brought a few razors into the shower in case one got dull to quickly. Selecting one he removed the safety cap. "Sorry if I nick you," Cody drew the blade down Randy's cheek making it smooth once again. Randy stood unmoving has Cody moved to remove his half grown mustache. Cody finished Randy's face rinsing it off before nuzzling the smooth skin and kissing it.

"Starting to feel more like me," Randy turned and gave Cody a quick kiss.

"Chest next," Cody massaged the gel onto tanned skin foaming it up. Cody moved the bladed over his pectoral muscles clearing the hair away. Cody let the spray wash away the foam checking to make sure no little hairs were left. Cody brushed his lip over a nipple making Randy moan out.

"Just shave, please," Randy panted worried his legs would give out if Cody did too much to him. Cody backed away and loaded Randy's arms, and legs with the cream. Wasting no time Cody expertly shaved the hair, making sure he brushed against Randy needing body more than necessary.

"Alright, all that's left now is you lower back, ass and," Cody eyes light up with wicked delight. "My personal sex toy."

"Believe me it wants to get real personal with you," Randy growled as Cody moved behind him. "Let's get this over with before I'm not feeling so high," Randy leaned his head back and closed his eyes has he felt the razor go over his back tribal. "Fucking tease," Cody teased the razor down Randy's neck before kissing it.

"Love driving you wild until you snap," Cody sunk down to his knees move close enough to nuzzle the fuzz on Randy's globes.

"Codes, I'm a one armed in a fucking contest. I'm handicapped come on," Randy groaned feeling Cody's tongue lick his hole.

"You're telling me you wouldn't be doing this if the roles were reversed," Code started massaging shaving gel on Randy's ass.

"I'm teaching you too much," Randy smirked. Cody was gentle and carefully not to cut Randy's bottom but failed.

"Sorry," Cody saw the red blood make a small trail on Randy's right cheek.

"It's ok," Randy looked over his shoulder at Cody who just finished and was rinsing off the excess cream. Cody ran his thumb over the cut making more blood ooze out. Cody flipped the razor and let the handle of it slip up into Randy. "Shit!" Randy hollered as Cody worked it in and out a bit before pulling it out. Cody placed a kiss on cut and gave it a lick let his saliva help seal the small wound. Cody made his way to Randy's front and was head to head with the wet leaking viper. "No more Cody please, I feel so over sensitized right now."

"Didn't know a little weed did that to you," Cody let his finger tips caress down Randy's hip lines into his leg joints.

"Oh I don't think it's just that," Randy stroked Cody's hair.

"Sure you don't want me to give you a little head?" Cody swiped his finger over Randy's straining cock collecting pre cum.

"I want you to, god I want it," Randy's chest heaved up and down. "But I know how good it will feel and I don't think I can hold myself up for the things your tongue can do to me."

"Your loss," Cody squirted more shaving gel into his hands.

"I fucking know," Randy growled. Cody gently pressed the razor just under Randy's belly button and pulled it down till it came to the base of his cock. Cody move from the center of Randy's pelvic bone over to right shaving off all the hair. The he repeated the action on the left side finally clearing Randy of all his body hair.

"Feel sexy? Not that you weren't sexy before Cody stood up and set the razor on a self. Cody pressed against Randy's body holding up the sprayer letting the water rain between there body's making sure not to hit Randy's bandage.

"I want to take this to the bed, now," Randy captured Cody's lips hungrily.

"Then why are we standing here," Cody put the shower head back and help Randy quickly dry off.

"Damn it," Randy snarled has Cody started to get on their bed.

"What?" Cody moved to the middle of the bed.

"I can't prep you like this," Randy tried moving his left hands fingers so he could get two feeling like his right fingers would while scissoring.

"Don't worry about it. I'll rub some extra lube on you and it will be fine," Cody ran his hand seductively over the sheet. "A little rough sex never hurt me before," Randy awkwardly got on the bed. They knelt face to face nuzzling each other's cheeks before finally turning into a kiss. Cody pulled Randy down on top of him slowly knowing to be gentle and not hit the injured right shoulder.

"I can't stay like this long," Randy murmured into the kiss feeling the pain slowly returning.

"If your back was against the head board and you were in a sitting position would that feel better?" Cody lifted his head back letting Randy kiss at the almost fade mark from their vacation last week.

"Yeah that should be fine," Randy pushed up on his left arm so his was straddling Cody's abs. Cody sat up a bit and helped get Randy braced against the head board pillows behind his back.

"Comfy?" Cody grabbed a bottle of lube from the nightstand.

"Yeah," Randy let out a hiss as the cold lube was poured on his aching shaft. Randy tested thrusting his hips in the air in the position Cody had placed him in.

"Don't worry about that," Cody pulled Randy's legs together and got on top of them his back to Randy. "Let me make you feel good," Cody's back lightly touched Randy's chest.

"I'm not completely helpless you know," Randy took his cock in his left hand and slid the head into Cody's entrance.

"I know," Cody sat down taking Randy all the way in. Cody closed his eyes feeling a bit of the burn from not having prep. Cody put his hands on Randy's calves and bent forward using his arms for leverage he started riding Randy. Randy did his best to push up when Cody moved downward onto him.

"Randy relax, just enjoy this," Cody looked over his shoulder at the older man.

"I want this to be us, not just you," Randy whisper biting his lip in pain has he pushed up into Cody.

"You're hurting yourself," Cody stopped moving. Cody knew he was coming down off his high so he could imagine Randy's shoulder had to be aching again.

"Don't stop, I want this," Randy leaned forward and kissed Cody's back. "Need you."

"I'll keep going but you sit still," Cody had an idea flash through his mind. "Just use your mouth instead," Cody smirked and saw Randy smirk back.

"You better get fucking riding slut," Randy felt Cody lift up and slam back down. "Personal whore, you know what I like."

"Yeah," Cody clenched around Randy letting his walls caress Randy.

"Such a whore, lying on a hotel bed. Your legs spread with your fingers your ass," Randy licked his lips looking down watching his dick disappear and reappear out of Cody's hole. "Such a horny boy couldn't wait for me," Randy scratch his blunt nails of his good arm down Cody's back.

"Thought about you the whole time," Cody let one his hands leave Randy's legs and go to his own dick. "My fingers can't spread me open like you do," Cody arched up and rode faster trying to get Randy to cum. Randy wrapped his one arm around Cody holding him against his chest.

"Is this what you wanted my freshly shaven chest on your back," Randy bit the back of Cody's neck.

"Yes, ah, yes," Cody came. His seamen landing on Randy's closed legs. His cum streaking the perfectly tanned thighs in white. Cody panted and was sweating from his orgasm, but he wasn't going to be satisfied until he felt his lovers release in him. Cody turned his head over his shoulder looking into the hooded eyes grey blue eyes. Randy kissed him his tongue wet and warm invading his mouth, his left hand creeping up to wrap around Cody's neck. It was in that moment Randy found release and Cody and Randy moaned in unison. Randy feeling his legs quake, while Cody feel the warm liquid coat his walls and fill him so much that it was leaking out on to Randy's lap. They stay like that for a while just panting, with Randy's cum dripping out of Cody and down on to Randy's softening dick and balls.

"I need another joint," Randy's head fell back and he moaned has Cody pulled off him.

"Is it bad," noting he didn't see any pain on Randy's face.

"No sex was just that good after not having it for five fucking days," Randy slumped down onto the pillows. "I want some Advil though."

"I'll go get you some," Cody got up, and crawled towards the edge of the bed but froze as he felt a finger slip in.

"I love the way it's running down your legs," Randy wiggled the finger.

"You want that Advil?" Cody glared.

"Yeah, just couldn't resist," Randy pulled his cum covered finger out.

"You never can," Cody shook his ass and went to retrieve the Advil. Randy sucked on his finger scooting his body into his spot on the bed. Cody returned with a wash cloth and the Advil.

"Aw, you already cleaned you dirty little hole," Randy pouted.

"Randy, I have been up for nearly twenty hours," Cody ran the cloth over the older man's thighs wiping up his mess. "Let's get some sleep please."

"Ok," Randy lifted his arm so Cody could curl around him. "This feels weird, you being on the wrong side."

"Just for a little while," Cody yawned.

"So, you going to feed me chocolate pie tomorrow off your dick after I have my morning medicine," Randy laughed and Cody groaned.

"This is going to be a long three months isn't?"

"Just you wait till they say I can have a light workout," Randy kissed Cody's head. "Get your rest while you can and enjoy all the sex."

"I always enjoy it," Cody closed his eyes.

"In eight months, we're probably only going to get quickies," Randy kissed the now sleeping Cody's dark hair. "And rest, yeah that doesn't happen."


End file.
